Hope's Peak World Academy
by Cendrillon-sama
Summary: A brightly illuminated tower stands tall against the clear blue sky as if it was the epitome of hope. Ironic compared to the despair-inducing phenomena that occurs inside. With representatives from each country and their most talented students, surely the future's best bets will prevail. But even so, am I really supposed to be here? Rated M because of character death. A lot of it.
1. Prologue : The Letter

Since it seems people do this, here:  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia NOR Dangan Ronpa/Super Dangan Ronpa 2  
Hetalia is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya  
Dangan Ronpa is owned by Spike/Spike Chunsoft

* * *

...What was I doing again?

Oh, right, I was selected to go to Hope's Peak World Academy... I wonder what I'm doing here then?

Wait... Where is "here"?

I stare ahead and find myself looking up at the sky. Or at least a very convincing mural of one.

As I came to my senses, I realize that I was lying down on a wooden bench in a... Park?

No, that wasn't quite right.

I mean, it looks like a park, but it seems to be the school courtyard or something. The lawn was finely mowed and the plants thriving, but they smelled nothing like the forestry back at home, nor anything even remotely similar to that in a tropical greenhouse.

"Ugh..", I groan as my conciousness slips in and out of my mind. Staggering upward, I check your pants pocket for the invitation letter. "I guess I should reread this just in case I've been duped...", I murmur to myself.

Congratulations! You have been selected to attend the prestigious Hope's Peak World Academy along with fourteen other students this year!

Like our sister school, Hope's Peak Academy, we house the most promising students of various talent, but rather than just in Japan, we have expanded our views to the most talented high school students in the world, thus the additonal world in our title.

Since our student body consists of the best of the best in their professions, each and every one of you has a Super High School Level talent!

Good luck on your first day of school and be sure to attend the introduction ceremony on August 9th, at 8:30 AM in the auditorium.

What? Talent? Super High School Level? What the hell was this?

Well, at least the introduction ceremony was supposed to be today. I seriously can't remember even reading this stupid invitation, nor why I was here in the first place.

"Bloody hell, I should probably be heading over to the auditorium since it's...", you pull out your pocket watch and all the blood in your body freezes. "Dammit, it's already eight forty-three!"

* * *

Wow, I seriously wonder who the main character is...*coughsputterbloodysoundfamiliaryetsputtercou gh*

Anyways, Yay! （≧∇≦）First fanfic ever! Two of my most favorite shows mashed up hehehe. I'm to keep the main character partially anonymous for now. He/she will be introduced in Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1: The Future Of Humanity

HPWA Ch. 1  
I forgot to mention this earlier, but human names will be used, since this is basically Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

"Hah, hah.."  
I sprint across the courtyard and head to the main office to ask someone where the auditorium is. As I open the wooden mahogany door I managed an exhausted "Excuse me, but may I-".

Wearily I looked into the room and noticed that no one was there. No office lady typing, no receptionist, nothing.

Nothing but myself and an eerie silence that ensued my harsh breathing.

Once I had regained my focus, I decided to explore the room a little bit. There were two large desks, almost like the countertops at banks, and one slightly smaller one closest to me.

Papers were scattered everywhere across the smaller metal desk."Out of all the blasted schools, this one doesn't have signs or maps!", I wheezed, still a little bit out of breath. Obviously I haven't been getting as much exercise as I should have.

After shuffling through all of the missing receptionist's papers, which were also covering a blank nameplate and broken telephone, I found a blueprint of the school. "Well now, that's more like it," I praised myself,"and just in case, I'll make a few extra copies."

Conveniently there was a copy machine in the back of the room filled to the brim with an assortment of different sized paper. While waiting for the other copies to print, I took one of them and tried to commit to memory the layout of the first floor. The room was filled with silence except the soft hum of printing.

Nervously I grabbed the finished ones and walked as quickly as I could to the auditorium.

My footsteps thundered on the checkered tile, and I kept my gaze facing forward. I couldn't help but feel that something was off since there wasn't a single staff member around, and especially so because it was the introduction ceremony, where you meet the staff.

As I approached the double doors to enter, I heard soft murmurs from within. Glancing at my watch, I opened the doors only to arrive twenty minutes late. And of course, everyone else was already there.

They all paused to look at me with a sudden tension, but then, as I scanned their faces, a very familiar one had appeared. "Iggy!", she cried out.

The young woman that had called out the nickname I loathed so much was none other than a former middle school friend. During seventh grade, she had transferred in from Seychelles then back out again.

She had tanned skin with a natural glow, and her brown pigtails were like wispy clouds, but instead of being white, they were a deep chestnut brown. Michelle's eyes were also a deep chestnut brown, but they appeared to be tinged ever so slightly with flecks of gold when light was reflected in them. The sunny smile she gave me helped me relax a little.

Michelle was the SHSL chosen from the Republic of Seychelles.

Her talent was dancing, which makes her the Super High School Level Dancer. She is a cheery, yet somewhat stubborn girl and is always thrilled to hear from me about the latest Royal family news.

"Um... What are you doing here?", she asked tentatively, as if not to hurt my feelings. "You aren't exactly known for your... um... magic..."

"Mon dieu, Michelle, do you really know this person?" sighed another person who I also recognized. Bloody hell, I've heard about all of these people at least once.

"Yup! Everyone, this is Arthur Kirkland, a ... SHSL apparently, from England!" Michelle cheered, much to a certain French man's disdain.

"Since you have been acquainted with mon Michelle, I must greet you too, no? I am Francis Bonnefoy, from France. My talent is to charm, cher. And if you don't mind, could you not be friends with mon Michelle? She is my cousin after all, and I don't want her taking after crude English men like you.", Francis stated.

Even though he spoke in a way to spite me, I had to admit that he was decent looking. His golden blonde hair was halfway down his neck and seemed to be a bit curly at the tips. He also wore a gaudy outfit consisting of navy blue and red satin with black boots. My first impression of him: rich wanker.

"Well, nice to meet you too you bloody...", I couldn't immediately think of something insulting to say but ended closing it with "... frog."

"Ohonhonhon, monsieur Kirkland, I do not believe we will be very friendly anytime soon. But alas, they all eventually turn around." With that, Francis smirked and walked back to a few of his... friends, I suppose.

Once the frog had vanished from my sight, another annoying character came into view.

An obnoxious looking man with the attitude of a teenager was bullying a smaller, a lot more timid man who looked as if he couldn't speak for himself.

I walked up to the older man and attempted to lecture him about morals. As I came closer, I realized he had silvery white hair and abnormally pale skin, which was paler than even the smaller man's skin.

Nearly yelling, I stated, "You sir are an awful example of human kind! Stop harassing the poor lad and give him some personal space!"

"Kesesesese! Wanna try me?", hissed the man as he turned around to face me.

And even more astounding than his lack of pigment in hair and skin was his eyes. Goodness, they were as red as the frog's pants!

"Uhm, excuse me", interjected a barely audible voice,"but it's okay. We're actually friends... Even Kumajirou thinks so too, eh?"

Both of our eyes had turned to the small man who was most likely Canadian due to his accent.

The boy too had fair skin and had nearly the same hairstyle as Francis except for a lone untamed curl. He looked up at us with his dazzling yet faded purple orbs and mustered a small smile which was almost immediately replaced with a worried and quizzical look.

"Ah! Um, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I can't stand it when people argue. Oh, and you're Arthur, right?"

I responded with delayed yes and glared at the man standing next to me.

"Oh good, I thought I had heard your name incorrectly. My name's Matthew Williams. I know I may not look like it but-"

Matthew's introduction was cut off by another one of the albino man's hissing laughs.

"Kesesese! Mein gott Mattie, you're so quiet! Speak up, like this! I'll show you how to do an intro. The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, from the Kingdom Of Prussia!"

Right as I was about to say that Prussia was a former nation, he silenced me with an icy glare.

"And yes, it isn't an official country anymore, but I still call it Prussia as long as it's East Germany! Anyways, my talent: swordsman! I do fencing too, but it can be such a bore with flimsy weapons." Gilbert sighed and pat me on the back.

"Mattie here, even though he looks as if you could snap him in two, is probably stronger than me." After looking at my utterly confused expression, he decided to further clarify, but Matthew himself finished for him.

"Hockey," he said with bright eyes, "I'm a SHSL Hockey Player, and I'm here to represent the Dominion of Canada. I know about all of the positions, as long as I am able to play!" Matthew's eyes were lit with the desire for victory and bloodlust as he spoke. I bet the lad must really like hockey.

I walked away from them and tallied the members in my head. So there was Michelle, Francis, Gilbert, and Matthew so far. I face palmed. That meant I had to go meet ten more people.

Hopefully they aren't as strange as the first lot...

* * *

Who else should be in here?  
My friends helped me make a list, but a review would be awesome for more characters and their talents.  
So sorry for long intros Q.Q I feel that they are necessary though.


	3. Chapter 1-2: Inconceivable Events

Oh my goodness, people I don't know have read this. That means so much to me! QuQ

* * *

As I turned to my left, three others began to approach me. Well, rather two. One was Gilbert, but he was more so running away from an irritated brunette than towards me.

The young lady that was advancing on Gilbert had pulled out a frying pan and pointed it at him.

"Give me back my papers, damn you!" she screamed.

The also brown-haired man at her side merely sighed and pushed up his spectacles, but he looked as if he was used to this.

Gilbert shrieked, "Ludwig! Help me! The bitch has gone crazy! Again!"

Running past me, though almost right into me, Gilbert had attempted to seek refuge with a very intimidating and stone-faced man who was speaking to two shorter men.

"Vhat? Gilbert, how many times have I told you to fend for yourself already? You're supposed to be my older brother." retorted the stoic blonde.

Pathetic whining had emerged from the din in the room. It gradually heightened to screams.

"NO! STOP, I'M SORRY!"

"As if! You just can't take a little force can you?"

Everyone's attention turned to the center of the room. Standing there were the two different shades of brunette and an unmistakable albino.

Smacking his head with her pan, the girl put her foot on top of Gilbert's back in triumph.

The Prussian merely curled into a ball and tried to roll over to his brother.

"_Istenem_! I swear, just surrender already!" the girl whined. "I'm getting bored and irritated!"

"Ja, Ja! Vhatever you want! Just stop hitting me!"

And with that Gilbert threw a formidable roll of paper at the woman. She easily caught it and stuck it in her leather satchel.

She turned around and nearly ran into me (again).

"Ah! You are Arthur Kirkland, right?"

The girl standing in front of me had some sort of military-style apparel on which was similar to that of my own. It too was in a dark murky green shade but was buttoned all the way up her neck. Her light brown hair was adorned with a single reddish-pink flower which complemented her hazel-gold eyes.

"Yes, I am. Is there something you need?" I responded with slight irritation of not being noticed earlier.

"Well, I am Elizabeta Héderváry, from the Republic of Hungary, which is now just Hungary. I'm a Super High School Level Military Tactician. Now, if I may inquire, what exactly is your talent?"

"..."

To that, I deadpanned. My talent? Bloody hell if I had one. Even if I did, I don't recall it. My memories before this morning seem to have black ink spilt on them, as if it were to mask what I truly was.

"I... I'm very sorry, but I can't remember. Isn't that the oddest thing?"

"Hmm... That's truly vexing. Even as a skilled tactician, I can't help you there... but... then how did you get in to this school? I've heard that there were scholarships, but so far only two. You must be pretty amazing then Mr. Kirkland!"

"Ah, well I wouldn't say that I'm good at anything, nonetheless amazing..."

My eyes drifted off to see the other man with her earlier approaching.

"Elizabeta, I think we should be hurrying-"

His voice was cut off as soon as he noticed my presence.

"Ah, pardon me Mr. Kirkland. I'm Roderich Edelstein from the Republik Österreich, which would be the Republic of Austria in English, I presume. I have attained this position in this prestigious learning facility by being a composer of sorts."

He seemed to be a bit unnerved. His white cravat was slightly out of place and his navy blue coat starting to wrinkle.

"Ah, pleasure to be acquainted Mr. Edelstein."

"Okay Roderich, bye Mister Kirkland! I'm sure after some time you'll remember! Until then, you should introduce yourself to that group over there."

Elizabeta directed me towards where Gilbert's brother was standing.

Approaching them, a sudden hand seized my shoulder and turned me to face my... whoever it was.

As I got a good look at their face, my blood ran cold.

* * *

Yay... Update... Finally... - 3 -


End file.
